Does Dimand choose Ruby or Saphire
by Mrs.Lautner211
Summary: Jackson and Taylor Fall in love. Eric and Melissa teams up to get thier lovers back. Does it work out? Read and find out. Please review!


Does Dimand choose Rudy or Saphire

Chapter one: Dimand is so heavenly Gorgous

(AN:It was fall at that time and it got dark easily.)

"Taylor was sitting by the beach all day and hasn't worked thought this whole time as we were here." Daley said.

"Well you have been hard on her. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have these bananas or food. She just might been having a hard time since we didn't have a plan and all of a sudden it can back and you yelling at her when she was helping us...I thinks thats too much for onr day." Melissa said.

"Well I told her that I was sorry...but something else might be going on like relationships and love"

"Sut up Dal your only saying that because of-Nathan" Dal said cutting Mel off.

"Did anyone call me?" Nathan asked.

"We were just talking about you." Melissa replied.

"Was it a good thing???" Nathan asked.

"Good enough for me too leave. I'll go check on Taylor...BYE!!!" Melissa said.

"But you-your issue not mine so you have to face it." Melissa said back.

"Daley we have to talk about us" Nathan said.

"Is that all you want to talk about?!?!?! Every time you come to me that all you say. What about I think your beautiful,you have the most gorgous eyes,your have smart, and I really love you!!"

"I say that alot because every time when I ask you back away you don't even listen, you alway come up with this to change the subject. And I want to say how pretty and beautiful you are but I take do that if we don't talk about it. I didn't know you wanted me to say those type of things you never told...me that you liked me back."

"There you have it, yes I like you back no I love you back. I try to change the subject because all I do is look at your wonderful smile and your gorgous face. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but now you know how I feel about you."

"Well I'm sorry too. Do you want to take a chance and-yes I would love to." Daley said cutting Nathan off. They kissed and for the others-

* * *

"That is so really drama there." Melissa said tring to cheer Taylor up. 

"Melissa I think you for caring about how I feel but I need some time alone...again." Taylor said in a low tone.

"Ok but if you need me just call." Melissa said getting up from the sand and walking the Daley. Jackson saw Taylor all by her self and he wanted to talk to her but to do the he had to use his trick to cheer her up.he walked to the baech and sat down next to Taylor on the sand. They were cloe to the water line but it didn't hit them. He liked Taylor but he never told her. He justed made her happy when she felt sad and Eric would get jelous

"Taylor whats wrong?" Javkson asked. Taylor turned and looked at Jackson. She looked at he's pretty eyes and said-

"Your just the person I was looking for." Taylor said. Jackson was always there for her when she needed him so she was used to him comine to the rescue."This is kind of silly Why I'm sitting here by myself not talking or working.What if you have a friend here that likes the person you like and your freind liked that person first but you really want to be with that person really badly???"

"I know how you feel I like someone here too but I don't know if she likes me."

"Who's the friend thats likes this person too?"

"Eric. How your friend that like this person too?"

"Melissa."

"Doesn't Melissa like..you like me too don't you."

"Yes...I do but I don't care who you like I won't start giving up on you".

"You don't have to because I love you"

"You do???"

"Yes your more than dimands to me as a matter a fact you are a dimaond to me and I hope to be a rudy to you."

"You are but your more special" Taylor said starting cry.

"Why are crying"

"I'm because how special you make me feel"

"Your always special to me no matter what"

"You are too." Taylor started to kiss Jackson and he kissed her back they hugged and rolled around. They got there bathing suits on and went into the water and splashed each other and played around. It was 6:00 p.m. and it was a little dark but Jackson and Taylor didn't care they still played in the water. Eric cared and he wanted to kill Jackson but they were best friend since kendergarden. Eric was watching them the whole time and got so red. Taylor forgot to get her towel so Jackson rapped his towel around her and hugged her it make her warm. They walked back to there tent changed clothes and talked for the rest of the night in Taylor's tent and they fell asleep there.

"Were is Taylor and Jackson?" Melissa asked.

"In Taylor tent talking." Eric said in a mad way.

"What!!!!!! How do you know?" Melissa asked.

"Seems like some ones jelous" Nath said.

"Oh shut up. Eric how do you know there in her tent?" Melisssa asked again.

"If you knew how much I love Taylor you would understand."

"Well we have to do something to make them want us back."

"Ok What???"

"You'll see."

(I think that this is my best story. This is so good read more and enjoy more when I write the rest.)


End file.
